


[ART] Let It Be Me

by ohhazardous



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhazardous/pseuds/ohhazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has told Adam all of his biggest secrets and thought he knew all of Adam's in return, turns out he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It Be Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718134) by [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for setting up this amazing challenge, I had a lot of fun with this and thanks to my super duper awesome sauce author for writing something so great to go with my art!


End file.
